Danganronpa 25:Dono yōna sekai ni kunrin suru koto wa konrandearimasu
by Foxy The Pirate 98
Summary: Junko Enoshima, no conforme con los demás Dispears que creó, decidió usar muchas de las academias Pico de Esperanza para crear más Dispears y sumergir al mundo en una gran Desesperación.


**(...)= Comentario de autor**

Capítulo 1: Comienzo desesperante

-¿Donde...donde estoy?-

Me desperté en un almacén repleto de cosas deportivas como alones de fútbol, conos, cuerdas etc. Cuando pude incorporarme, me pregunté cómo había acabado en tal sitio.

"Quizá haya sido la post-fiesta de entrada, no es normal pillar un dolor de cabeza insoportable, odio la resaca..."

Recorrí el gimnasio vacío para intentar averiguar en qué parte de la academia estaba, para luego explorar el recinto escolar. Para ser una academia está provista de un montón de cosas: Un gimnasio con almacén, cocina, unas siete aulas con 50 pupitres en cada una, una lavandería ( con un extraño incinerador) una cafetería y unas escaleras clausuradas por una reja... Decidí esperar en la cafetería ya que parecía ser el sitio central de todo. Mientras esperaba, me arreglé un poco el traje, ya que estaba hecho un desastre, e intenté mejorar mi imagen. Después de esperar unos diez minutos, una chica rubia con aspecto de estar un poco atemorizada se presentó en la sala. Iba vestida con una chaqueta amarilla con una falda marrón a cuadros. Sus ojos eran azules y tenía el pelo rubio corto. Cuando me vio, se sintió más aliviada.

-Menos mal, empezaba a pensar que estaba sola en este edificio. ¿Sabes donde estamos?- me preguntó.

-Estamos en la Academia Pico de Esperanza, pero me extraña que no haya nadie.-

-¿Crees que estamos solos?-

-No. Si lo estuviéramos, ¿por qué se molestaron en colocar tanto pupitres y tantas sillas en la cafetería? ¿Y con qué objetivo?-

-Espero que no sea uno malévolo. ¿Como te llamas?

-Me llamo...me llamo...espera un segundo...ah ya, me llamo Benshi, Benshi Nokomura. ¿Y tú?

-Sana Maeko, soy la Super estudiante de preparatoria Memory.-

-¿Memory?-

-Puedo memorizar toda clase de cosas, ya sean nombres, lugares, objetos con todos sus detalles. Solo me ha servido para sacar buenas notas. ¿Qué talento tienes, Nokomura-kun?

-Tengo el don de ser la abogacía, ya sabes, para defender a acusados, buscar pruebas, refutar argumentos, cosas propias de un abogado.-

-¡Qué bien! No estamos solo nosotros.- Un chico y una chica entraron en la cafetería. El chico tenía el pelo blanco con los ojos azules celeste e iba vestido como un sirviente de una mansión. La chica tenía el pelo largo y morado, los ojos eran del mismo color e iba embutida en un traje de "maid". Ambos tenían una expresión muy amable en su rostro y parecían personas tranquilas.

Cuando los vi, una duda asaltó mi mente:

-¿Hay motivo alguno para ese vestuario?-

-¿Oh, esto? Es parte de mi talento. Me llamo Kizuto Karego y soy el Super estudiante de preparatoria Mayordomo. La chica que me acompaña se llama Mitomi Fukurawa y ella es la Super estudiante de preparatoria "Maid". Un gusto en conoceros.- ambos reclinaron su cabeza en señal de saludo, después se sentaron y preguntaron nuestros nombres. Después de que Sana terminara de decir su talento, se oyó un gran barullo en la entrada. Entraron el la cafetería unos trece estudiantes más.

-Anda, aquí hay más, parece que somos 17.- exclamó una del grupo. Era una chica con el pelo rojo recogido en una coleta, iba con un sombrero de piel de mapache, una chaqueta marrón con una camiseta negra, unos vaqueros y unas botas de piel.

-¿No hay nadie más?-

-No, hemos registrado todas las zonas que hemos podido y solo estamos nosotros. ¿Alguien sabe por qué no hay profesores y hay dormitorios?-

-Quizá sea por que esta academia sea un internado, es un posibilidad válida. ¿Quiénes sois?-

-Tus compañeros de clase. Me presento: Soy Miemi Reiko, y soy la Super Estudiante de Preparatoria Trampera.

-¿Trampera?- pregunté.

-Y sabes, explorar terreno, caza, colocar trampas caseras, lo típico de un superviviente en un bosque.-

Los demás también empezaron a presentarse:

-Yo me llamo Kazuma Tokoro y soy el Super Estudiante de Preparatoria Bricomaniaco, puedo montar cualquier cosa de madera, ya sean muebles, carros, etc.- Kazuma llevaba un mono de trabajo vaquero con una camisa blanca con rayas verdes. Tenía el pelo corto, azul, los ojos eran del mismo color y sus manos dejaban claro que trabajaba mucho.

-Yo soy Tokoro Masaki, la Super Estudiante de Preparatoria Artista, te dibujo, pinto o moldeo lo que sea.- ella llevaba una boina, un jersey rojo y una falda verde. Tenía el pelo de color marrón y largo, y los ojos verdes. Su personalidad era alegre.

-Yo soy Tatsumi Takada, el Super Estudiante de Preparatoria Futbolista. Pude entrar aquí con una beca y un título de alto rendimiento.- Él era un chico un poco más alto que yo, llevaba una equipación verde, unas calzonas blancas y unas botas de fútbol con tacos. Tenía el pelo corto y negro, los ojos naranja y una nariz pequeña. Además llevaba un balón en la mano.

De repente, una pequeña estela de humo llenó la cafetería y unas luces de colores aparecieron:

-¡Damas y caballeros, he aquí el más grande ilusionista que haya pisado la academia Pico de Esperanza, el incomparable y el grandioso Arthuuuuurrr Bemoru!-

"Creo que ya puedo saber su talento" pensé irónicamente. Se notaba a leguas que era el Super Estudiante de Preparatoria Ilusionista. Llevaba una chistera, un pequeño bastón, iba vestido como un mago de los años 20, su pelo era verde lima y los ojos eran amarillos. Puedo decir de él que le encanta ser el centro de atención, y que para ser un mago, no se le daba nada mal.

-¿Puedes decir tu nombre verdadero, Arthur Bemoru?- pregunté.

El chico titubeó y dijo en voz baja:

-"Kuroneko."-

Su nombre provocó que toda la sala estallara de la risa, era un nombre bastante infantil.

-Sí, ya, muy divertido, ¿podría presentarse el siguiente, por favor?-

Una chica empezó a presentarse después del barullo.

-Me llamo Naeko Yukki, soy la Super Estudiante de Preparatoria Doctora. Os agradecería que no me hicierais trabajar demasiado, pero estaré encantada de atenderos.- era una chica bastante alta, con una camiseta negra donde ponía: "Medic!" en rojo, además de llevar una bata de laboratorio, unas gafas cuadradas, pelo verde oscuro, y unos ojos magenta claro. Puedo decir que era un tanto...seria.

-Yo soy Itsuro Wasaki, soy el Super Estudiante de Preparatoria Ladrón. Os podría robar el alma si quisiera.- Iba encapuchado con una sudadera blanca y unos pantalones negros, lo único que se le podía ver de la cara era su sonrisa, una sonrisa siniestra a mi gusto.

-¡Hola a todos! Yo soy Mogemi Seito y soy la Super Estudiante de Preparatoria Animadora. Me alegro mucho de conoceros, espero que nos llevemos bien, ¡Yay!- ella iba vestida con un uniforme de animadora blanco y azul, (pompones incluidos), sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro, tenía una melena dorada y ella, en sí, rebosaba energía y optimismo.

-Mi nombre es Rin Homaragi, el Super Estudiante de Preparatoria Tirador.-

-¿Tirador?- preguntó Kizuto.

-Tengo una puntería prodigiosa, y, aunque creas que haya fallado, mi proyectil siempre dará en su blanco, un gusto en conoceros.- Él iba con una chaqueta de camuflaje, los pantalones del mismo estilo, tenía el pelo verde esmeralda y los ojos amarillo oro viejo. **(Ese color existe)**

-Me toca, yo soy Furuna Kitero, soy la Super Estudiante de Preparatoria Clásica.-

-¿Clásica?- pregunté al desconocer qué clase de talento era ese.

-Puedo tocar cualquier instrumento clásico, ya sea el piano, el violín, el arpa, etc. Solo pude entrar aquí con una beca musical. Un gusto en conoceros.- ella tenía el pelo rosa y los ojos del mismo color, su abrigo era rojo y mullido(y quizá un poco incómodo a plena vista). Además llevaba un adorno de una nota musical en el pelo.

-Me llamo Kotomi Wokaga, soy la Super Estudiante de Preparatoria Hacker... No hay cortafuegos que... se me resista, gusto...en...conoceros.- ella se ocultaba detrás de Furana. Llevaba una sudadera negra y un chandal. Sus ojos eran de color canela y su pelo era granate. Parecía demasiado tímida y reservada.

-Yo soy Tomoya Kizuta, pero llamadme TK, soy el Super Estudiante de Preparatoria Ochentero, me encanta la música disco, y espero que nos llevemos bien.-Tenía un gran pelo afro de color marrón, unas gafas moradas e iba vestido como Elvis. Me parecía un tanto...extravagante.

-Bueno, yo soy el último, me llamo Sakamoto Yutoo y soy el Super Estudiante de Preparatoria Don Juán. Soy como la hacker, pero lo que no se me resisten son las chicas. Entré por contactos, un gusto en conoceros.- iba totalmente trajeado con una rosa en la solapa, tenía el pelo marrón claro y los ojos verde marino.

Después de que nos presentáramos los cuatro que estábamos en la cafetería, empezamos a divagar sobré qué era realmente la academia Pico de Esperanza, hasta que una voz infantil sonó por megafonía.

-Pupupupu...Todos los estudiantes al gimnasio, por favor...Pupupupu...

Fin

 **Hola a todos, soy Foxy the Pirate y aquí traigo una nueva historia: Dangaronpa 2.5. Este transcurre durante Danganronpa 1, en una academia Pico de Esperanza en otra localización. Todos los de derechos de Danganronpa y Monokuma son de Kodoka Kazutaka. Dadle una oportunidad, por favor.**

 **Espero veros pronto**

 **Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis estaré en el baño, he confundido un cupcake con Cupcake.**

 **Nos vemos.**


End file.
